Faculty Library Orientation preview (for Winter Colloquy)
With some abridgements and additions, this is the outline of the ppt. presentation for 12/2/09 Winter Colloquy Faculty Meeting BHCTI Library Orientation- a takeaway from TMI (too much information...). What Faculty already know about research... Comic Here's what you need to know... Photo Here's what I can show you... Photo detail But it's still valuable... "But it is told that when Hurin came forth from the wreck of Nargothrond and stood again beneath the sky he bore with him out of all that great hoard but one thing only." JRRT, Simarillion, ''p. 230. So, here's what you need to know *Where do students go to find good examples of 'X'? *Where do they go to find dissertations in their field? *What are appropriate doctoral-level sources? *What are the best resources listed for each discipline (area of concentration? cluster?) *How do the students know they've read enough? Digested enough? *Are students citing sources carefully enough? Accurately enough? *Are students minding content? Argument? Form? Style? *etc, etc, etc And, here's what we can show you now... Energize you to find and use the treasures in our library resources Show you a treasure (or three) from the vast hoard What should you be able to do by the end of this session? *Break down research *Know where to turn for help *Experiment with searching tools *Stragetize *Cope with deadends and TMI *Start identifying sources you'll want Overview of doing research What is research? Another reason why it matters We are committed to helping you use the BHCTI stable of resources, and to filling gaps Where to turn On the one hand: in NexLearn For full text articles: For article citations: For full text books: For book citations: On the other: For interlibrary loan (OCLC): contact me directly For tips and tutorials: this wiki For progress on ongoing projects: my blog DD's tips: "Even in an electronic age, there's no such thing as one-stop shopping!" (A quote form myself in a library handout dated to 1995). Don't neglect print books, print journals, bibliographies, Or our '''NexLearn' resources Carla List's Strategies for Deadends and Overloads Carla List, Introduction to Library Research. ''New York: McGraw-Hill, 1993. But, can't you provide me with a list? On the one hand, On the other, '''In Future,' we ought to build a resource consider giving me copies or access to your student's assignment bibliographies Logos products will become more tightly integrated with Carroll course offerings... Stay tuned! Brainstorming The "broken" method Review: Here's what you need to know... Photo Here's what I can show you... Photo detail Check back in with me! In conclusion: the one-minute evaluation ''' Email me in answer to three questions: #what did you learn? #what do you wish you'd learned? #can you name one thing I should change? ''Thank you '''for your attendance, and keep me posted on how it's going... My bibliography Kelli Fisher, Print is Dead Elizabeth Knowles (ed.), Oxford Dictionary of Quotations. Oxford University Press, 2004. Carla List, ''Introduction to Library Research. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1993. J.R.R. Tolkien, The Simarillion. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1977. Voyager 2 spacecraft images. Available at Jessi Zabarsky, Databases are Making Me Cry